The Love Kitchen
by Applause2014
Summary: Cody and Sierra are quite opposite; Sierra is the popular girl while Cody is still a nerd. Yet, when they go to a cafe to help serve soup for the homeless and bump into each other, will they settle their diffences aside in order to help some people to recieve a better holiday season? Secret Santa gift for CompleteValidations.


**Hello everyone! This might be a bit early before Christmas but I'm in a good mood and so I'm posting this Christmas story. This is a Secret Santa story for CompleteValidations. She is a huge Coderra fan and so I wrote this quick little oneshot about Cody and Sierra hating each other but having to work in a kitchen to serve soup for the homeless. **

**Hope you enjoy a little Christmas oneshot!**

* * *

><p>Sierra was the type of girl that everyone envied. I mean, despite her not being the most smartest nor kindest nor sexiest girl the guys had ever seen, there was just a charm that she possessed that just made all of the guys fall over in heals love with her. It was the type of nonsense that bookworms and geeks would look at but even they couldn't resist Sierra. It seemed like as if everyone wanted to either date Sierra or be near her. Yet, despite all of that, Sierra refused to date anyone, for she detested the sight of jocks and nerds getting down on their knees and making fools of themselves. Soon, everyone gave up on trying to date Sierra for she refused all sorts of proposals to dates and all other finer things. Yet, there was one tiny little tot that wanted to date her and it all started with a cafe, helping others out and some soup.<p>

It was a December afternoon and Christmas Break had just started. People were going up and down the streets, spending their money on finely made presents. The snow fall was coming down quite fast and the city was covered in solid white fluffy material. On a lonely corner side cafe, which was located near the major shopping spots that everyone stampeded at to get the best deals, people was getting ready to feed the homeless some soup and coffee. While the people was getting ready, Sierra came walking toward the cafe while wearing a expensive brown fur coat and matching brown fur hat, with Russian influence. She often came to the cafe to help the needy for despite being rich, she was actually sweet and cared about so many other people, the unfortunate ones. Sierra walked in and had not even walked two steps when DJ greeted her.

"Sierra! I am so happy that you could make it. Allow me to get your hat and coat."

"Thanks DJ." Sierra replied as she gave DJ her coat and hat. "You know that I would never miss helping the homeless. I have been doing it for about four years now."

"And you are the most helpful person I have ever meet."

"Nonsense DJ, I'm just an average person. Can you tell me where the aprons are at?"

"They should be on this table." DJ said while pointing to a side table that was stacked with aprons.

"Ah, thanks."

Sierra walked up to the aprons and just selected one as she placed it on herself and tied the string together. While she walked into the kitchen, a tiny tot with teal colored eyes and brown chestnut hair walked in and looked around, while trying to find DJ. Eventually DJ noticed him and kindly said,

"Well Cody, I had no idea that you was going to be here today."

"I didn't either but I was tricked into doing this and since I have no way out, I may as well make the best of it."

"That's the spirit!" DJ replied. "You can go into the kitchen and help out with serving the soup."

"That's better than picking up garbage. Thanks DJ." Cody said as he walked toward the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Sierra was in the kitchen, helping out with getting the soup ready. She was bussling around, here and there, helping out where the help was needed at. She was so busy that she didn't hear Cody walk in.

"Hello there. I-"

It was right at that moment that Sierra dropped everything that she was carrying. She turned around and saw that... he was here.

"And may I help you?" Sierra asked.

"Um no, I am here to volunteer." Cody replied.

"You volunteer? I hate you, you know that. You make me sick with your own perverted ways. To think, that you have the nerve to come here and bother me."

"Um... I was tricked into it and you should be thankful that I am here."

"Thankful?! It's more like a curse!"

"Are you calling me a troublemaker? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Sierra stopped and turned around and stared at Cody.

"Why are we arguing when we should be helping getting ready? We shouldn't hate each other's guts.. we should be helping the homeless and the down poor. Please, for the sake of the homeless."

Cody sighed as he looked up at Sierra and replied,

"Ok... For the sake of the homeless. Allow me to pick those up for you."

"Thanks Cody. That is very kind of you." Sierra replied as Cody handed her what she dropped, which turned put to be some pots and pans.

Soon, the homeless started to come through the doors and was hungry for some soup. Cody and Sierra worked together to serve the soup within bowls for the hungry masses. While they were serving soup, they actually talked which became quite pleasant for both of them.

"So what do you like to do Cody?" Sierra asked while pouring soup into a bowl.

"I often like to play video games. I don't have much of a social life and so I must do something to keep me from blowing my brains out."

"You're kidding? I love to play video games as well!"

"You do? What kind of video games?" Cody asked for he was quite shocked that he had found a girl, that was very popular, who actually played video games.

"Call of Duty."

"Same here! I love that game with a living passion."

They both looked at each other and laughed together. They actually ended up having a pleasant afternoon helping the homeless, while serving the soup and sharing what they shared in common. As they walked their separate ways toward their houses, they both couldn't help but smile for somehow, helping others having a better holiday made both of them think of each other. Despite their different lifestyles and attitudes, neither of them could stop thinking of the other for it felt like as if they belonged together... as lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>So CompleteValidations, I hope that this Coderra oneshot was what you was looking for. I hope you all enjoy the holiday season that is upon us.<strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! **


End file.
